Dragon (Character)
New York City Hong Kong |occupation = Herbal shop owner Healer |relatives = Daughter |species = Human Dragon |haircolor = Black Gray |eyecolor = Brown Purple |portrayedby = Tzi Ma |firstappearance = Selfless, Brave and True |latestappearance = I'll Be Your Mirror |latestmention = Mother's Little Helper }} The Dragon is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighteenth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Tzi Ma. History }} At a later time, a patient, Tamara, asks for the Dragon's help to be cured of her terminal cancer, and though he can tell she is lying, he plays along with her act. As payment for his services, she forfeits a cherished photo of herself and her grandmother. His next patient is someone he recognizes as the grown-up Pinocchio, August, who wants to stop himself from turning into wood. August willingly gives over a whale-shaped ornament, which was made from one of the marionette strings his father made him from. As the second part of the payment he requires, the Dragon asks for $10,000 U.S. dollars. August steals the money from Tamara for the Dragon, who hands over a potion for his ailments. However, the Dragon warns that while it can prevent him from turning into wood, it's simply a symptom, and only he can truly cure himself. Shortly after, Tamara returns to the Dragon's office since retrieving the potion from August, where she comes clean about her lies. She recalls her search around the world for actual magic, and after meeting many frauds, the Dragon has proven to be the real deal. Taking out the potion, Tamara reveals she ran tests on the liquid, which contains no known substance in this world. Having accomplished her mission, Tamara moves to kill the Dragon as she doesn't wish others to find his magic as well. Fighting her off, he levitates off the ground, which surprises her momentarily, but then she apparently shocks him to death with a taser. A few days later, August returns to ask the Dragon to cure him again, but he finds him dead on the floor. August, realizing he can only outrun his fate by helping Emma break the curse, takes the Dragon's research on the Author with him, which later ends up in the hands of Regina and eventually her adoptive son, Henry. }} Later that evening, after the heroes have saved their loved ones, the Dragon notices the wind chime in his shop is moving, although there is apparently no breeze in the air. In the next instant, large coils of smoke creep in from the entrance and form into the shape of the Evil Queen, who has come back even though Regina killed her earlier. The Queen agrees that while Regina did win the fight between light and darkness, she intends to wage war to defeat her better half. When she rips out his heart, the Dragon stumbles back in shock, as she proclaims the Queen is back again. She tries to get him to help her but he refuses, so she traps him in the World Behind the Mirror, but keeps his heart for her own use. She then takes magical items from his shop to get to Storybrooke. Unaware that the Dragon has since been captured by the Evil Queen, Emma's attempt to contact him so he can cure her parents' joint Sleeping Curse leads her nowhere, especially since she doesn't know the Dragon's actual name. Later, she and Regina end up trapped in the World Behind the Mirror, where they encounter the Dragon again. He reveals that there is one possible way to escape the realm through a portal that Sidney previously worked on in an attempt to escape the mirror world. Despite his best efforts, the Dragon cannot finish it, though he suggests that if the three of them work together, they may have better luck. Before they can accomplish much, the Queen speaks through the Dragon with his heart, taunting Emma and Regina before revealing herself in one of the mirrors with Henry. She then orders the Dragon to kill Emma and Regina. Unable to disobey her, he transforms into his true form, a gigantic dragon, and as he rampages, Emma and Regina duck behind a pillar. They determine that if they can get the Dragon to blast the mirror with his fire breath, it could break and release them. This attempt is assisted by Henry, who uses the hammer of Hephaestus from the other side to break Emma and Regina free. As the Dragon's fire breath bursts through the mirror, Henry grabs the Dragon's heart to save his life. After the Evil Queen leaves Storybrooke, Regina is able to free the Dragon from the mirror world and subsequently returns his heart. }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The Dragon is one of very few magicians who can use magic in the Land Without Magic. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call name for him was "The Healer". *The casting call describes him as, "60, mystical, powerful, helpful to those in trouble, and makes predictions that can be difficult to understand." Also with further details, "He’s described as being an Asian male in his late 50s or 60s, a powerful and revered figure known for helping folks in terrible trouble. Deep down, though, The Healer is deeply moral, he knows right from wrong and understands that his great powers come with great responsibilities. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The Dragon's real form is a red Chinese dragon, which is similar to Mushu from the Disney film Mulan. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The label on a bottle of lager on August's nightstand as he wakes up in Phuket, has an illustration of a dragon.File:218Clock.png *The fruits on the Dragon's table in Hong Kong are pitayas,File:218PaymentFromYourSoul.png also known as dragonfruit. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Dragon's Clinic *Dragon's Herbal Shop References }} it:Dragone ru:Дракон Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters